Brace Yourself, The Avengers are Coming
by Modified-Memories
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Tony and Pepper have date night on Fridays. It's their time, their night. The Avengers want to Assemble - for movie night! This couldn't go wrong, could it?


**Yeah I know I haven't updated Disregarding Blood for a while...I'm in exam season! But the next chapter should be up soon. However, I watched Iron Man 3 when it came out in the UK and I died of happiness. I love marvel and Iron Man is my favourite Super Hero so I wanted to write a little one-shot of a slice of Pepperony :) Love me some of that! This is set after the avengers and before Iron man 3.**

Tony Stark sat patiently on the leather sofa in his New York home, waiting for the arrival of Pepper Potts - CEO of Stark Industries and his partner in their '_stablish'_ relationship. Well, not exactly patiently. Tony stark was the prime example of a child trapped inside a man's body. He had the attention span of a gnat and sitting still for more than five minutes was a struggle. It was one of his many perks, you could say. Although, he put this energy into good use, whether it was building new suits, or spending _quality_ time with Pepper.

Pepper seemed to be in a constant state of stress recently and Tony was hoping to help her relax. Running Stark Industries was not an easy task and his childish antics added with her constant worry over him being hurt in the suit made her very worn out. So, ordering a gourmet meal and setting it up was his hope that she would finally feel some form of peace.

"JARVIS, how far away is she?" Tony asked, tapping his feet on the polished floors.

"Miss Potts has just entered the building Sir," JARVIS responded immediately, "shall I inform her that you are waiting?"

"Nah, J, I want to give her a surprise. It's date night, if you didn't know." Tony grinned, skirting his eyes around the room he double checked everything was in place. He hoped he would be rewarded for his romantic efforts, a pleasurable compensation of a romp with his fiery Goddess would be ideal. Nothing was better than that. Tony grinned widely as he heard the rhythm of her heels clicking against the floor, coming closer to him.

Pepper Potts stood at the entrance to the wide room, taking in the sight of Tony's evening planned for her. The corner of her lips tugged into a smile and she walked towards him. Opening his arms widely he exclaimed in a loud voice.

"Peppers home! Dummy, place the food down - yeah just there is fine - no what is wrong with you! THERE! It's times like these that I wonder why I did not donate you to that city college." Tony turned away from scolding Dummy and wrapped his arms around Pepper.

"Good evening Pep, the boys and I have created a evening full of wonders - well - I'd like to say it was mostly me. Yeah, but, you know that I have trouble when it comes to simple tasks like these." Tony spoke into the warmth of her neck, peppering light kisses on her skin. Pepper let out a soft sigh before giving him a long kiss. When they pulled away Tony led her towards the table, pulling out her chair and tucking her in.

"God Tony, you are really giving it all tonight aren't you?" Pepper said, arching one eyebrow.

"Oh that I am, Miss Potts. I think I'm just waiting to see if my calculations will be correct of how this evening will end." Tony hinted, enjoying the way a light hue of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"I can imagine. Did you sign the papers I left on the desk in your workshop?" She questioned, taking her cutlery to dig into the gorgeous platter of foods.

"Uhh, yeah I definitely saw them." Tony mumbled.

"Saw? I'm asking if you signed them." Pepper said curtly, before taking a drink of red wine.

"I'll sign them tonight." Tony pouted, taking a huge mouthful of food. Pepper glanced at his not-so-elegant display and couldn't help but smile. Sometimes Tony really was similar to a child. They ate and informed each other of their day and after the food was eaten they made their way over to the couch, relaxing while watching something about a throne...a game perhaps. Tony wasn't really paying attention. He would rather marvel on Pepper's beauty than look at what was playing on the unnecessarily enormous television.

"God, Joffrey is the most evil thing I have ever seen." Pepper gasped, as she watched the programme's drama unfold. "Although, John is quite gorgeous, don't you think Tony?"

"Um, did you forget who you are seated next too?" Tony replied defensively.

"Oh, who would that be?" Pepper smirked, cocking her head.

"Tony Stark. Billionaire, voted most handsome guy in the world," Tony paused dramatically, "in hundreds of magazines, let's not forget that I am Iron Man. I'm an Avenger and I could beat all of those guys to a pulp, while still managing to get no helmet hair and look positively gorgeous. All the ladies swoon and ask me to pleasure them and I would -"

"You would?" Pepper interrupted his egotistical rant.

"Tell them I am in a relationship with the most wonderful woman in the world, Pepper Potts. So don't try it, because Pepper gets crazy jealous, so does JARVIS actually."

"You are hilarious, Sir." JARVIS said dryly.

"That's just one of my many qualities, J." Tony winked at Pepper and then heard moaning coming from the TV. Facing the source of the noise, his eyes widened as a couple were ravaging each other. He trailed his gazed back to his girlfriend and saw her blushing a bright red, refusing to meet his eyes. It was still carrying on, the nudity on this programme was unreal, Tony thought, might as well be porn. Not that he minded.

"I didn't know this is what you watched when I'm not here." Tony raised his brow, eagerly awaiting her reply. Pepper opened and closed her mouth a few times, attempting to collect herself. The scene switched after what felt like hours to the boy Pepper had previously referred to as evil, seated on his throne.

"I have an Iron _throne _you could be sitting on right now." Tony said crudely, giving Pepper a cheeky look. Pepper dropped the TV remote and it clattered against the floor, and lay forgotten as Pepper slammed her body against her boyfriend. Tugging her hands into his hair she kissed him hard, Tony, meanwhile, was frozen in shock for a few seconds before kissing back with the same amount of passion.

Straddling him now Pepper was tugging his shirt off impatiently. Tony pulled away to raise his arms above his head to help and once the garment was off he gasped out, "JARVIS, if this is how Miss Potts reacts, buy the whole seasons of this Game of Thrones, do it."

"Shut up Tony." Pepper ordered, pulling off her own shirt so she was left in her skirt and bra, while Tony was in just his jeans. She traced her fingers around the circle of his Arc Reactor gently. Tony smiled up at her, knowing that JARVIS's silence meant he had done what he asked and was now giving them privacy. He snaked his arms around Pepper's back and pressed her tightly up against him, determined to ravish her just as well - even better, than the two people from the programme.

* * *

"Tony won't mind us stopping by uninvited, right?" Captain America questioned Natasha, who was leading the avengers up towards Tony's floor of the tower.

"Movie night was your idea Cap, I'm sure he's probably in his workshop. Clint, did you order the food?" She replied, turning her head to her fellow shield agent. He nodded his head and smiled at her as they got to Tony's floor, the elevator opened and they heard the sounds of the TV, oblivious to the moans of the creators of the tower. They were all too far away from the sofa to see that it was occupied by a couple making out like teenagers.

"Where is Tony and his maiden?" Thor questioned, confused to why they would leave the TV on and not be there.

"I'm sure they are in here somewhere." Bruce led the others closer to the TV, curious to see what they were watching. It was then then Bruce noticed the shirts carelessly tossed on the floor. He shifted uncomfortably, turning around to tell them to stop when suddenly Thor made their presence known.

"TONY! We are requesting your presence for a night of movies!" Bruce flinched at his loud tone but nothing could prepare the avengers for what happened next.

"GAH!" Tony yelled, rolling over in shock and bringing Pepper down with him off the sofa and onto the Persian rug - Tony grunting in pain as he took most of the impact. To make it worse, his shoulder struck the remote and it turned the TV off, leaving a horrifying silence in the room. Pepper squealed loudly, and jumped up quickly, Tony following her actions. Looking down at themselves they realised their state of dress - or lack off. Pepper only in her bra and skirt, Tony only in his Iron Man boxers. Tony quickly pushed Pepper behind him, shielding her with his back.

"Steve turn away! This is virgin territory for you!" Clint joked to the super soldier. Steve ignored the archer and turned his gaze to the ground, feeling very awkward.

"Security breach!" Tony gasped out. Pepper meanwhile had accepted the shirt Bruce had thrown her way and had put it on, standing by Tony's side. Leaving him the only one showing a large amount of skin.

"Well, JARVIS didn't exactly keep us out." Natalie said bluntly. Tony let out a groan and started one of his rants.

"The one time I mute JARVIS this happens. Are you happy J? Caus I'm not! We were having a moment! Now Capsicle looks like his mother just caught him with a nuts magazine, Natasha - get that look off your face. These are limited edition boxers! This was not an Avengers Assemble moment, it was a Pepper and Tony have fun doi-"

"That's enough of that." Pepper clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Now, what do you guys want to watch?" Pepper asked, grabbing the remote off the floor she turned the TV back on. Not a good idea.

"BY ODIN! WHY IS THAT WOMAN'S BREASTS EXPOSED?" Thor thundered in shock, Cap gaped at the sight, Clint and Natasha just looked at Tony and Pepper knowingly.

"Brace yourself," Pepper laughed, "The Avengers are coming."


End file.
